


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by subverx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically how I wanted the tie-grab scene to go, Drabble, M/M, Set during Episode 8, Tie grabs are my thing okay, Viktor is weak, Yuuri is Hot™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subverx/pseuds/subverx
Summary: “Vitya,” Yuuri breathes, and Viktor’s heart stutters in between his ribs. “Keep your eyes on me, and me only.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before episode 8 aired, which is why some things aren't as they happened in the ep. I just really wanted Viktor to show how Weak™ he is for Yuuri and. This happened. It isn't beta'd though, so there might be some mistakes.  
> 
> 
> ~~also featuring the most original title ever.~~
> 
> [This is inspired by the fact that I have a thing for Yuuri calling Viktor 'Vitya']

Viktor blames Yurio for what happens. 

Of course it’s the little punk’s fault. He’s watching on the sidelines, having gone second out of the group B competitors, and is comfortably heckling the other skaters – or, more aptly, Viktor. And with a score as good as the one he just achieved, Viktor doesn’t blame him for it. The ballet lessons with Lilia Yuuko had told him about are clearly working. 

But _still_. 

“Viktor!” Yurio practically yells, even though he’s only a few feet away. Granted, Viktor’s attention is on Yuuri, who’s about to perform his short program. _As it should be_ , because as much as Viktor loves riling the younger up, he has someone else to focus on. 

Viktor ignores Yurio and smiles at Yuuri. He’s standing across from him in the ice rink, partially resting on the barrier that divides them. His eyes are set on Viktor with a heat that makes the latter’s mouth dry. He’s completely different to how he was in China; he looks almost at ease with how he’s leaning his elbows on the wall, but the tilt to his jaw makes Viktor think of things he should definitely not be thinking about. 

At least, not _here_. 

“VIKTOR!” Yurio shouts again, somehow even louder. Viktor’s left eye twitches. 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri murmurs lowly, and even that is enough to make warmth spread up the back of Viktor’s neck. “It’s clearly... important.” 

They both know it’s not, that Yurio probably just wants to distract him, but when Yurio yells for him again, Viktor squeezes his eyes shut and presses his hand to his temples. Slowly, he turns away from Yuuri and drops his hand. 

“What is it, Yurio?” he asks brightly. Vindictive pleasure spikes through him at the face Yurio instinctively makes. “Do you want me to coach you too? I’m flattered, honestly, but I’ve already got my hands full with Yuuri here-” 

“Ew,” Yurio sticks his tongue out in disgust. “Like _hell_ I would want you to coach me.” 

“Hmm, I seem to remember you saying something _entirely_ different a couple of months ago. Wasn’t it-” 

“I thought you had a shitty memory,” Yurio scowls at Viktor, who can’t help but laugh. 

“Selective, actually.” 

Yurio snorts, sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Cameras flash at the sight of the two ex-rinkmates conversing, and Viktor remembers where they are. He remembers that Yurio’s an enemy now. 

Viktor’s about to ask what he wants when a voice overhead calls for skater Yuuri Katsuki, in Russian and then in English, and he freezes because _Yuuri_ – Yuuri is right there and needs support from his coach and instead Viktor’s talking to another competitor and- 

_Stay by my side_ , Yuuri had said in China, and Viktor’s stomach drops because he’s fucked up _again_. 

Viktor’s about to whip back around to Yuuri, ready to beg on his knees, non-existent pride be damned, when there’s suddenly a hand on his tie. He has a fraction of a second to process what’s about to happen before he’s tugged down and almost over the barrier, hands scrabbling atop of it for some sort of purchase – until he meets Yuuri’s gaze and freezes. 

Yuuri’s eyes are half-lidded. Shadows drop across his cheeks as his lashes flutter. He’s close enough that Viktor feels like his veins are alight with electricity, that when Yuuri’s lips part, the air fans across his skin like red-hot flames. It leaves a heat in Viktor that stains his cheeks red and makes him _throb_ with want. 

When Yuuri licks his lips, tongue sweeping slowly across the flesh of his mouth, Viktor just about short-circuits. 

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri breathes, and Viktor’s heart stutters in between his ribs. “Keep your eyes on me, and me only.” 

Viktor swallows. Yuuri is whispering directly into his ear, his hair brushing the side of Viktor’s face with every word he speaks. Viktor can smell the cologne Yuuri’s wearing. He could _taste_ it if he wanted to; he could tilt his head and press his lips to Yuuri’s throat, drink in that scent and let himself drown in it. 

Yuuri’s hand tightens on his tie, dragging Viktor a centimetre closer, and his mouth is an open flame against the shell of Viktor’s ear. 

“If you don’t, who _knows_ what will happen.” 

Yuuri pulls away. Slowly. His lips are curled into something too sinful to be real, something that belongs in the darkest, deepest pit of hell. 

And Viktor wants to plunge in, headfirst. 

“Good luck!” someone behind Viktor yells. He blinks as Yuuri skates away from him, toward the centre of the rink. Yuuri’s eyes remain on him the entire time, low and hooded and _hot_. 

Viktor licks his lips as the familiar music of Yuuri’s programme floods the rink. He’s too busy watching to notice the retching sounds Yurio is making somewhere to the side of him. 

“ _Идиот_ ,” Yurio mutters in defeat, and reluctantly settles against the barrier to watch Yuuri’s performance.

**Author's Note:**

> #savemakkachin2k16
> 
> [can I just say that while Yurio is referred to as the 'enemy' here, I actually love how supportive Yuuri and Viktor were of him.] 
> 
>  Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
